


Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Patrick AU, Declan is Pete and Patrick's kid, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Save Rock and Roll Era, Sorry trick :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Alternate titles: They say quitters never win or We don't fight fair///Patrick ends up getting amnesia after a car crash that nearly ended his life.





	Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me

//

Patrick's POV //

__

I woke up to a bright light and what seemed to be a hospital room. Since when did i end up in the hospital?

I can't really remember anything now, it's all just a blur to me.

I heard a few people's voices nearby so i ducked my head down, and listened to what they said. 

"Listen Mr.Wentz, but i'm not even sure if he's awake yet." It sounded like a doctor..?

"And i know you have a wife of your own Dr.Urie but i'm really worried about him! what if he doesn't remember me? what if he dies? what if he gets amnesia?" The guy, or Mr.Wentz says, and practically floods the doctor with lots of questions. is he talking about me?

I rest my head back on the pillow and sigh softly. Just as i do, the doctor and the other guy come into my room. 

\---

Pete's POV 

\---

"Patrick!" I say, i rush over to hug him but Dr.Urie stops me. 

"Pete, i'm sorry, but my records say that he does in fact of amnesia so he probably won't remember you. You'll have to help him slowly remember you and Declan." 

Those words basically broke my heart. He won't remember me, and all the things we did together. I stop in my tracks and tears slowly form in my eyes. 

"A...Alright." I finally say, i really do have troubled thoughts. 

I look back over at Patrick's bed and i see that he's awake, that's a good sign at least. 

I walk over and sit down beside his bed, wiping the tears from my eyes. 

"Patrick..? Do you remember me at least a little?" I ask quietly, and an answer came shortly after. 

"...N..No, not really.." He says, his voice stuttering a little and shaking. 

I glance back over and take a hold of his hand and smile slightly. 

"You will eventually, just trust me 'Trick." I reply and he gives a head tilt back in response. 

~~~

A few days later the doctor finally said we could go home shortly after what happened.

When we did get back home, Declan was waiting patiently for us in the living room.

I opened the door for him and walked inside after he did, Patrick still had a tone of concern, worry and confusion struck across his face. 

I glanced over and saw Declan, he quickly came running over to us almost instantly. 

"Daddy!" He says with excitement, wrapping his small arms around me, "Where were you?" 

I kneel down next to him and pick him up, putting him up on my shoulders carefully. 

"We were at the hospital checking on your dad." I say, looking back at Patrick, he looks spaced out for some reason. Is that a side effect? 

I look back at the small but playful child on my shoulders and almost all my worries wash away.

Almost. 

"But..he kind of won't remember you, so you'll have to help him." I explain, basically quoting Dr.Urie from the other day. 

Declan nods his head in agreement and glances back at Patrick also, almost lost at thought. 

"Daddy?" He asks, that gets his attention. Patrick turns back to us and cocks his head once again like before also. 

"I'm Declan, your my daddy..?" He says almost as if a question in his cute child voice of his. 

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head and i sighed shakily. 

"I'm sorry.." He says, glancing down at the floor then fixes his glasses. 

"I should go-" He starts but i cut him off reluctently, "No, wait!" 

"...What?" He replies in an instant and i look over at the kid still on my shoulder then gently pick him back up, setting him back on the ground below. 

"Don't go, I...Uh, maybe we should go back to the hospital." I suggest, it's a bad suggestion but it's worth a shot. 

"No!" He exclaims instantly again, great, just what i wanted to hear. 

"I'm..not going back. Like you said, i'll remember eventually." He sighs then adjusts his fedora and starts walking back to our bedroom. 

"...Tell Declan I love him." That's all he responds with, shutting the door behind him and leaving us speechless. I don't know what to say, so i don't say anything. 

But i start singing instead. 

"I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end, 

Say yeah,  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say yeah,  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young." 

Then after a while the song ends and...

I start crying again.


End file.
